insanitys_homefandomcom-20200213-history
Coral Xia Yu (CHB)
Collab with Frost, best friends with Kenna Ainsley. Is bubbly, carefree but wants to be at camp, with Kenna along side her. Her mother, by definition, got rapped at 15-18 and had Coral and Coral got rapped at 15 by Erosand will find out she is pregnant. Model is ---''' '''Name: Coral Xia Yu God parent: Oceanus Mortal parent: Lian Xia Yu Personality: Coral hates when people, all expect Kenna, talk about what has happened to her and is happening to her, normally resulting into just smiling then forcing a whole lot of water down their throats. She likes things constant and as away from random as possible, so she tries to keep things how she wants them, planning and doing whatever it takes to make things how she wants it. Apart from wanting everything planned out and her way, Coral is very bubbly and optimistic, looking at everything on the better and good side. History: Lian Xia Yu was only young when she had Coral and it wasn't how Lian wished it happened. Lian was home for the summer because she went to a private boarding school in Tokyo. Lian's home was a small village by the ocean that's only trade was fishing. Not even a day home and Lian's parents had talked to her about a man in their village they had set a date up with. Lian was only 17 but her parents still hooked her up with an older man. Being a good daughter, Lian went in the date with the man. The man had been replaced by Oceanus in a human form while the man had and died but no one knew and Oceanus had been in his place since then. Even though Oceanus had been in the depths for thousands of years, a part of him resided in Lian's village. Oceanus and Lian went on their date in a local town big enough to have a restaurant and Oceanus took Lian back to the man he was replacing's home. They kissed and Lian started pressured to getting undressed by the man, and she buckled and got undressed. Soon they started having sex and the whole time, Lian didn't want to go ahead with it but she also didn't want to disappoint her parents. So by definition, Lian was raped. Soon Lian's parents and Oceanus all went on a long fishing trip and the boat was hit by a massive storm and Lian's parents died and Oceanus disappeared. While this happened, Lian was staying with her uncle and found out she was pregnant. Lian found out the news a few days after when her parents and Oceanus were meant to come back. She was deviated about her parents but she thought Oceanus deserved what he got. A week after Lian found out she was pregnant, Oceanus appeared to Lian, which confused her and threw a heavy book at him, which went right through him. Oceanus told Lian what he was and what the child will be. Lian didn't believe him and told him to get out and Oceanus disappeared, leaving only a tachi sword where he was standing that instantly turned into a necklace when Lian tried to touch the sword. Soon, Lian gave birth to a girl, naming her Coral after Lian's grandmother. No less than a week after Coral was born, Lian's uncle was offered a job in America and took Lian and Coral with him. Lian raised Coral with the help of her uncle, giving Coral the best life and not letting her forget where her family came from. Coral was fluent in both Japanese and English by the age of 4 and fluently spoke Korean by 6 because her Aunty was South Korean. Once she started school, Coral met her future best friend, Kenna. Kenna and Coral were never seen apart. They both taught each other things, Coral teaching Kenna a little bit of Japanese, and spending all their time together. By the age of 9, Coral was already attracting monster and seeing her powers manifest. Lian took Coral to the beach on summer vacation when she was 9, attracting a telekhine to her when she went exploring Out walking by herself, Coral was kidnapped. She was put in the back of a van and knocked out. When Coral came back around, she was locked up in a room then a man entered and raped her. This happened for a few more days until Coral broke out thanks to her powers, flooding the man's house. Coral rushed home, calling the police on the way home about what happened. The police came to Coral's home and asked her about what happened and then they caught the man and a court case was filled in record time, a week later. The man was convicted of rape and was sent to jail. A few days later, the man was found dead in his cell